User talk:DudeplaysDrew21
|} Stuck in my own town trying 2 travel 2 another Peach Tea Animal Crossing Thingy Hey Drew, this is Karlie11--AKA Karlie-- We met once in the chat area thingy, and I wanted to check out your page, and I love it. hope we can talk again, KARLIE :) ...sorry. I just wanted to talk to you about the RP. If you haven't gone there yet.... heres the link. Also................................DANG I FORGOT WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY AGAIN!!!!!!! See ya! ;D }} }} Vulpes Inculta }} }} }} }} Don't worry The Enclave }} Did you ask Blanky for a Sim yet? If you want one, you should do it now because it takes her quite a while.......It took her almost 2 months to do mine.... So yeah. }} I feel like an idiot..... Any way, I just can't believe that I can draw sim pictures for you......... So. If you want me to draw you a sim that you can use while Blanky is making one, you can ask me. Just use the format thats at the top of my talk page.......... Again, I really can't believe I forgot I can draw....... }} Mastery of Language Kids can be a hand full! Btw, can I call you Jack? It sounds better when Im just talking to you normally. }} PLEASE WRITE BACK!!!!!! }} Those! Its been 10 years since Ive got an X ray...... }} Its not anything bad, btw. Just click on the link if you don't know anything about it. }} Im also gonna make you an admin on my wiki}} I was wondering you could um.. make that drawing of all the characters in SP? BECAUSE WE NEED TO MAKE A LOGO THINGYYYY Sorry to bother yoo }} YOU'VE BEEN MISSING FOR LIKE TWO DAYS!!!!!!!!!! COOOOME BAAAACK!!!!!!!! smilies rampage! }} Wow Hiya! I tryed to contact you erlier but cat page would not conect. I wish it would conect but it not!anyway, cat to me on my chatpage! bye!--pikminrocks-- Disconnection I'm sorry but i accidently disconncected from chat, i was trying to help my bro with the pastry. Yeah. Also, Im gonna add smilies to my wiki! }} I think I just copy and pasted from another user's userpage.......... }} }} }} Sorry, DJ I moved it to the bottom tho}} }} }} Anyway, if you come tomorrow, Im hopin to get the RP started! }} Are you here at 01:22, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Sugardapuppy 01:22, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Help Me! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! }} Thank you for warning me about spammers anf for being a great friend. Thank you! }} Happy Thanksgiving! Here! Have a World Famous Pizza from Cowboy Junction! I work for Chef Gino, now, and I'm hungry..... Sadly, while I'm delivering the pizza, I DON'T GET 2 EAT ANY!!!!! }} }} }} }} Long Time No See!!! hi Dr. w Hurricane Sandy }} The Section of Headlines! Hi DJ, long time no see! I made a petition in my new blog about the hopes of a new MySims game. So bring your support, read the blog, and comment! I would really appreciate your support. Here is the blog. From: SierraSia (talk) 14:37, December 28, 2012 (UTC)